


Cake

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cute, Dean in Denial, Drabble, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to get Dean to try something new...and by new, Cas means him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

“Dean, how do you know when you like someone?”

“Ha.” Dean let out a laugh, “Are we talking about as a friend, or as more than a friend?”

“More than a friend.” Cas scrunched up his face, “At least I believe so.”

Dean’s ears perked up in interest, “What do you mean?”

“My REM cycle is frequently clouded by thoughts of fornication…and this…umm person, is always the subject of my dreams.”

“What? Okayyy Cas!” Dean laughed and slapped his friend on the back, “Look who finally grew into his big boy pants.” Dean grinned, “So you’re having wet dreams…" 

“That would explain my sticky genitalia, yes." Cas stated. 

“Okay stop.” Dean held up a hand, “That’s too much information Cas. Way too much.”

“I can’t seem to help it. This has never happened to me before.” Cas said, “I’m uncomfortable…and its unpleasantly pleasant.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being horny Cas.”

“It’s barbaric.”

“It’s natural.” Dean assured him, “We’ve all got needs.”

“Not me. Not ever.”

“So you don’t need food, or water, or sleep…but you need your dick sucked.” Dean chuckled, “That’s fuckin’ hilarious.”

“I need nothing of the sort!” Cas asserted.

“Your dreams would suggest otherwise.” Dean smirked.

Cas began to blush. “I don’t like this at all Dean.” For the first time since Castiel got his grace back, he felt fragile…like he was still more human than angel.

“Cas, dude. You don’t need to freak out, it’s alright.” Dean assured him.

“Trust me Dean it’s not.”

“Cas…”

“Dean!” Cass exclaimed, “ _Trust. Me._ " 

“Alright.” Dean held up his hands in defeat. “I’m sure Hannah would be flattered anyway.”

Cas scrunched up his face in a way that made it seem like he just got a whiff of last month’s garbage. “Hannah?” He asked. 

“Ummm…yeah…” Dean supposed. “I see the way you look at her Cas. I’m not—" 

“Stupid? Oblivious?” Cas broke in, “Yes. Yes Dean…you are.”

“Ouch.” Dean took a sip of his whiskey.

“Dean.” Cas cleared his throat, before declaring in his most serious, gravelly voice. “I would like to have _the sex_ with you.”

Dean spit out the whiskey he was sipping on, unable to hold back the laughter that began to consume him. “Excuse me?” He laughed. There was nothing funny behind the meaning of those words, but Dean couldn't help but laugh at his friends horrific way of formulating his previous sentence. “Cas? What?”

“I would like to be penetrated by you Dean.” Cas continued, “I want you to –”

“Ahhh STOP.” Dean held up a hand. “Cas….no. Nooooo.”

“No?”

“Dude. I love you and everything but….” Dean took a sip of whiskey, “What the fuck?”

“Does this come as a shock to you?”

“Yes! You’re my best friend Cas. Why on Earth would I fuck you?”

“It doesn’t have to be on Earth." 

“Jesus…Cas. That’s not the point.” 

“Okay sooo…what _is_ the point?”

Dean squinted his eyes and cocked his head, doing his own spin off of his best friend’s signature look. “Really?”

Cas was silent and expectant.

“I’m fuckin’ straight Cas. I’m not gunna _fuck_ you. Jesus Christ, man.” Deans voice was nothing more than an aggressive whisper. Sam was out buying groceries, so Dean knew they were alone but still…you could never be to careful.

“Well…that is certainly not the answer I expected.” Cas sighed. “I’m Castiel, angel of The Lord. I’m supposed to be… irresistible.”

“Well I’m Dean fuckin’ Winchester…and…no.” Dean grunted. “You’re not.”

“Ah, I get it.” Cas started. “You must be afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“Of trying anything knew.” Castiel smiled as though he had just cracked open an uncrackable safe. “You can’t just limit yourself to pie, Dean.”

“Umm… I love pie.” Dean sounded -and felt- offended, “ And I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

“I recall you trying cake once…and liking it.”

“Okaaaay… yeah. Once.” Dean said, "So?" 

“So let’s just say pie represents females, and cake represents males…” Castiel grinned, “Let me be your cake.” 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am.” Cas said before disappearing. Seconds later he reappeared with a cake in his hand. It was shaped in a heart, and on top of the white frosting, in blue cursive letters, it read: _Try me._ Cas dipped a finger in the frosting before licking it off. “Delicious.” He smiled and dipped his finger in the frosting again, but this time he held his finger out to Dean. “You should really try some.”

“Okay Cas.” Dean got off of the table he was sitting on and took two steps toward his best friend, officially encroaching on what he previously determined to be an appropriate amount of personal space. “Put the damn cake down.” 

Cas complied, placing the cake down on the table next to them.

Dean continued to speak, “ Now, let me try to make this as _clear_ as I can. This—” He took another step forward as he pointed back and forth between himself and Cas. Dean was now so close to Castiel that he could feel the angel’s hot breath on his face. “This is never going to happen.” 

“Okay.” Castiel sighed, rescinding his offer and licking the icing off of his own finger.

“Okay?” Dean affirmed. 

“No.” Castiel smirked before closing the distance between them. His lips pressed against Dean’s in a way that was light and sweet, unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. It felt so genuine, so effortless. And Dean couldn’t lie… he kind of liked it, so much so that when Castiel opened his mouth into the kiss and ran his hands through Deans hair –which felt amazing- he let him. 

Dean parted his lips, continuing on with the kiss. And though Cas’ tongue trailed the bottom of Dean’s lip, it never entered his mouth. Instead, Castiel pulled away –teeth biting Dean’s bottom lip as he did so- and Dean let out a soft whimper.

They both stood there for a moment, wistfully staring into each other’s eyes, with only the hushed sound of their staggered breathing filling the room, until Cas reached over to the cake, and dipped his finger in for the third time.

“Cake?” Cas enquired, smiling. He lifted his frosting covered finger to Dean’s lips, offering it over to the other man. Dean smiled before taking Cas’ sugary finger into his mouth and sucking of the frosting.

“Cake.” Dean replied simply, before pulling Castiel into another sweet kiss.

Sure, Dean would always love pie…cherish it even. But at the same time he was starting to realize…he really loved cake too.


End file.
